


The Next Right Thing

by breadqueen95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadqueen95/pseuds/breadqueen95
Summary: Everyone knows the story: James and Lily go into hiding to protect their son, Harry, who is being hunted by Voldemort. They place their trust in the wrong person, and the wonderful life they had hoped for was erased in an instant when they were murdered by the dark wizard. With Peter on the run, and Sirius accused of a heinous crime he didn't commit, Y/N must overcome her immense grief to help bring justice to the right person and free the man she loves. Based on "The Next Right Thing" from Frozen II.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing series! Posted originally to Tumblr under @breadqueen95. Still working out a release schedule.

A sharp crack sounded in the empty clearing, the sound echoing amongst the trees. James lurched to his feet, wand at the ready, but visibly relaxed soon after.

“Could you announce yourself a bit quicker next time you prat?” He snapped, but the relief on his young face was apparent.

“I would if you’d give me a damn second to, James!” A voice sounded from the dark. Sirius Black strode from the trees around the Potter’s cottage, an amused but apologetic smile gracing his handsome features. A shorter man with sandy hair followed in his wake, nerves still playing over his features.

“Um, not to sound rude to one of our dear friends, but Sirius…what is Peter doing here?” James asked, confusion replacing irritation in quick succession.

“I will in a moment, but where’s Lily and Harry?” Sirius asked.

“Still in the house,” James answered, “It’s late, and Lil didn’t want to wake him. But before I say anything else, mind telling me what Wormy is doing here?”

“Uh…that’s kind of important, isn’t it,” Sirius said, running his hand through his hair, “That’s what I wanted to ask you about, actually. Peter, mind if we step away for a moment?” Peter shrugged seemingly nonchalantly, but there was quiet irritation brewing in his features.

James and Sirius stepped away, turning their backs on the other man, and James whispered, “I thought no one else was supposed to know, Sirius! What on earth is he doing here? I love Peter to death, but Dumbledore said it would be safer this way!”

“I know, I know, but hear me out! This is the one thing You-Know-Who won’t expect. If he’s even half as brilliant as he thinks he is, he’ll suspect our plan already. He’ll also expect you to choose me as your Secret Keeper instead of Dumbledore, so they’ll come after me first. What they won’t expect is Peter.”

James’ eyes got wide behind his glasses as he whispered, “Peter? Come on, Sirius. Anyone who knew us all in school would know the four of us were inseparable. Say your logic is good and he assumes we use one of our friends as the Secret Keeper. How do we know he wouldn’t send Death Eaters after all three of you at the same time? Or even that we used Y/N?”

“James, I moved in with you when I was 16. We’re practically brothers, I think it’s safe to say you trust me like I’m family at this point.”

“That doesn’t answer the question—”

“I know, but we need to try _something_. The Death Eaters have been on us for weeks, knowing our moves before we do…And if they all come after me, or if his forces are at least spread out between three or more Order members, then those are both good options, aren’t they?”

James sighed, running his hand through his black hair. Once a tactic he used to flirt and show off, it was now a nervous tick that he couldn’t seem to shake.

“If I’m being honest, I’m not sure Peter would be up to the task. Not that I don’t trust his capabilities, he’s the only one who doesn’t think he’s as talented as he is, but I don’t want to add to his anxiety. Poor guy freaks out enough as it is, it would drive him up the wall to be responsible for our lives. I’d hate to put that on him. I get your logic, but couldn’t we use someone else? Remus, or even Y/N?”

Even though he couldn’t see him, James knew Sirius was clenching his teeth. He could see it as he responded, “You know how I feel about Remus right now.”

“We don’t know that it’s him—”

“We don’t know that it _isn’t._ And don’t you dare ask me to put Y/N in the middle of this.”

“She loves Lily like she’s her sister, and I know Y/N. I know she’d want to—”

“I said _no_ , James!” There was a tense beat for a moment before Sirius added, “Would you even consider asking Lily? If it were us instead of you?”

“…No, I wouldn’t.”

Coming to a silent agreement, Sirius and James turned around to face Peter, who was already staring at them. For a split second, James felt his heart shutter when he looked into the eyes of his dear friend. There was a coldness that there hadn’t been before.

It was gone in a split second, and James chastised himself for even thinking there was a side to Peter that he didn’t know. He had known him since they were 11, and there was absolutely no darkness to be found in Peter Pettigrew. He was sure of it.

***

Later that same night, a similar cracking sound shattered the air outside of the Malfoy Manor. No one stood outside waiting for the lone figure that appeared outside of the elegant iron gates, but it did not pause as it strode confidently through them and toward the house.

One might almost think they had been here before, perhaps even several times.

The figure didn’t even look around at it reached the tall front doors and didn’t hesitate before knocking three times. They stood patiently, seemingly without fear. The only indication that they were perhaps a little nervous was the slight tremor in both their hands as they hung loosely by their side.

The door cracked and the figure slipped through without ceremony.

The halls were dark as the figure walked quickly through them, heading toward the large dining room near the back of the house. The house was nearly silent, with the only disturbance being the quick, short steps of the new arrival.

The figure stepped into the imposing room, large enough to fit several people, but there was only one man sitting at the head of the table.

Could he even be referred to as a man, though? With nearly translucent white skin, slits for nostrils, and glowing read eyes, Voldemort seemed otherworldly. A snake given human form, with about as much emotion or empathy.

This was the only time the figure faltered. They stayed by the door, seemingly unsure of what to do with themselves.

“Ah, my friend from the Order of the Phoenix,” Voldemort hissed, “Please, sit. Tell me what you have learned.” His long fingers indicated the seat at his right, a place of honor for any Death Eater. The figure rushed to put themselves there, not wanting to keep his Dark Lord waiting.

“I have valuable information, my lord.”

“And that is?”

“I’ve been made Secret Keeper. I can give you the Potters.” Peter Pettigrew’s shallow voice was nearly quivering with excitement, and his face split into a feral grin.

And give his friends to Voldemort he did.


	2. Do You Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. Sirius makes a promise he can't keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of violence and torture, physical affection, kissing, language
> 
> YEEE SO EXCITED TO SHARE
> 
> Originally posted to @breadqueen95 on Tumblr

“Y/N? Darling? Where are you?”

Sirius’ deep voice reverberated throughout your small flat, jerking you out of your fitful sleep. You clambered out of bed, still half asleep, trying to get to him. You had been up most of the night waiting for him, and you felt the tension leave your body now that you knew he was safe and finally here with you.

“Sirius, I’m here,” you croaked out, flipping on the hall light by your shared bedroom. His tall figure appeared around the corner; jet black hair wet from the rain pouring outside. His mouth broke into a wide grin as he took in your scrunched eyes, still adjusting to the light after the darkness from your room. He didn’t even need to say anything as he wrapped you into his warm embrace, pressing his face against your neck.

With things going so poorly in the war, every time you reunited seemed like a relief. It didn’t matter if it had been a couple hours, a couple of days, or even once for a couple of weeks – you thought of him and his safety constantly when he was away from your side, and it was the exact same for him. You had been together since you were 16, and you knew even then that it was just the beginning for the rest of your lives.

Despite your desperate curiosity about your friends, you took a moment to just enjoy the feel of him in your arms. You felt so incredibly safe and loved, a commodity these days, and his arms were the only place you felt that anymore. Pressing your face against the hard panes of his chest, you took a deep breath. It was so hard to explain what Sirius smelled like, the words that always came to mind were abstract. Wind, rain, forests. _Home._ More than anything, he embodied home for you in every sense of the word.

After a moment, that curiosity poked your subconscious hard enough to bring you back to the present. It was so easy to get lost in him, but you had to know if your best friend and her family were safe. You leaned back to look at him, but kept your arms firmly wrapped around his middle.

“Well? Did it work?” You finally asked.

“I…I think so,” he mumbled, leaning back too but not quite meeting your eyes.

Huh, that was different. Sirius never lied to you, at least when he could help it. You had known him long enough to know that he only avoided eye contact when he was hiding something, and with something this big, it bothered you. What could he possibly be keeping from you? It seemed pretty clear cut from where you were standing.

“What do you mean you ‘think so’?” You asked sharply, exhaustion getting the better of you, “it either did or it didn’t, right? What else is there?”

“I mean yeah,” he answered, this eyes still not meeting yours, “it’s just such a hard spell, you know? Never even thought about the Fidelius Charm until Dumbledore brought it up.”

“Isn’t there some way to test it?”

“No, Dumbledore didn’t say anything about that.” Godric, that was just so _typical._ Albus Dumbledore was the most brilliant wizard of his time, possibly of all time, but he was decidedly unhelpful. He knew so much and sharing that knowledge could help so many. But everything he knew, even about this it seemed, was on a ‘need to know basis’. And the Potters, though the ones right in the center, apparently didn’t need to know. He didn’t tell Sirius anything either, despite being the one barrier between Voldemort and the Potters. It made you livider than you could say.

“Damn that man, I’m going to kill him! I don’t care that he’s this all-knowing genius, that he’s the head of the Order of the fucking Phoenix, I don’t care about _any of that._ I’m about to apparate to Hogwarts, march right up to his office, and demand some fucking ANSWERS because this is fucking RIDICULOUS!”

You stomped over to the hooks by the door where your coat hung, and you were very ready to put it on and apparate right on the spot. Dumbledore was fucking with people’s _lives;_ he couldn’t keep that up without some kind of consequence, or in this case, a young woman ready to throw hands no matter how ancient he may be—

You felt warm arms wrapping around you, pulling you into a tall frame. That same smell of home enveloped you once again.

“Y/N, darling, they’re fine. The Potters will be okay, they’re safe. We performed the charm, and I’m certain we did it right,” he murmured in your ear, “we can find out a way to test it tomorrow. But I can’t have you sprinting out in the rain to go rage at Albus Dumbledore, at least not tonight, okay?”

Despite feeling so comfortable within his grasp, you muttered, “Why the hell not? It’s what he deserves.”

“I agree, sweetheart, more than you could ever know. Just know that we did our part, and at least for tonight, our friends are safe.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise, love.”

His voice was so gentle and reassuring. You felt the fight go out of you, and you relaxed in his arms. Knowing that you wouldn’t bolt, Sirius rested his forehead against your shoulder, his still wet hair leaving little damp droplets on your shirt. In that moment, you realized how exhausted he must be. It wasn’t just your closest friend on the line, it was his as well.

You turned in his arms to look at him, and _really_ look at him. There was so little life left in those grey eyes of his, so dull in comparison to what they were before. There were dark circles under them, dragging them down. His face was so much thinner than it used to be, and Merlin he just seemed so fucking _tired._

Taking this all in, you decided to drop it. Sirius had promised they were safe, and you had planned to get things checked out tomorrow. He had promised, and he had yet to break a promise he made to you. Right now, he needed you to be there for him, to take care of him.

You gently cupped his cheek with your hand, and he leaned into the contact, releasing a deep breath. You closed the distance between you, meeting his lips in a firm but gentle kiss. He groaned and pulled you even tighter to him, lips moving against yours as if he could breathe you in.

When you were kissing Sirius, things seemed so simple.

After you had pulled apart, you linked your fingers together and brought him into the bathroom, where you began to run a hot bath for him. It was something you each did for each other after a hard mission, and you knew Sirius definitely needed it. He hopped on the counter, content to watch you work. Sirius loved just about everything about you, but especially in quiet moments like this. You were so meticulous when it came to making him happy, and after living in his parent’s house for so long, it meant the world to him.

You helped him out of his clothes, leaving him for a moment to hang up that signature leather jacket you loved so much. You hated to admit it, but seeing him in the damn thing way back at Hogwarts was one of the reasons you noticed him in the first place. Sirius of course had picked up on it, and now he was even more flirtatious when he was wearing it than usual. At least, that was how it used to be. Back in the before.

Leaning against the wall, you took a moment to take in what had happened tonight. You whispered to yourself, “Sirius is safe. Lily is safe. James is safe. Harry is safe. Remus is safe. Peter is safe.” You said it over and over again in the darkness of your room, becoming a mantra on your tongue. You willed it into existence, wanting nothing more than your best friends and the love of your life to make it out of this alive.

Hearing the tap turn off, you forced the tears that were gathering to keep from falling as you wandered back in the bathroom. Sirius’ eyes were closed as he laid his head on the back of the tub, taking deep breaths of the steam that smelled like the lavender oil you had added. You smiled, reveling in having him in the same room.

“You could join me, you know,” he murmured, cracking an eye open to look at you.

Unable to keep from smiling, you answered, “You know I’d love to darling, but I’m here to take care of you, remember?” You walked over until you were right next to the tub and knelt down behind him. Understanding what you were doing, Sirius quickly dunked his head to wet his hair. You squeezed some of his shampoo into your hands and began to massage it into his long hair.

He groaned in sheer happiness at the feeling of your fingers on his scalp. He relaxed into your touch, and no words were exchanged for a few minutes. Even though you longed to get in with him, let him take care of you like you were taking care of him, you also knew he needed this more than you did. You added conditioner, and then helped him dry off when he was done. You continued to help him in silence, no conversation needed between the two of you after all this time.

After you settled back into bed together, you finally gave in and let him hold you. You faced each other in the dark, and he gently brushed a few strands of your hair out of your face. For a few moments, you were content to just look at him. You had spent more time away from each other than ever during this war, and you positively savored any chance you got to just be with him. But tonight, Lily’s smiling face kept breaking into your mind. James’ booming laugh when he was happy. Your godson’s messy black hair, the way it stuck up in the back…

“Do you think they’re scared? James and Lily?” Your shaky whisper broke the silence.

“They’re terrified,” Sirius muttered back to you, “You-Know-Who wants their kid dead. This is all we can do though, you know?”

Those tears you had shoved away so successfully came back in full force, and you couldn’t stop them as they began to stream down your face. A sob forced its way out before you could stop it, and you had no choice but to give in.

You rarely gave yourself the grace to cry, to really _feel_ it all. Tonight, with the lives of people so important to you on the line, you just couldn’t help it. And Sirius was right in the middle of it. There was a very real possibility they would come for him, try to force him to talk. You knew he would die before he gave them up. You loved him even more for it, but it’s also what terrified you the most.

Because a world without Sirius was one you couldn’t even begin to imagine.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Sirius whispered before pulling you into his chest. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, and just let yourself sob. Your hands fisted his soft t-shirt, trying to anchor yourself in him, but also to remind yourself that he was still here with you. They hadn’t taken him, not yet. He was still here. He stroked your hair with one hand and gripped your waist like a lifeline in the other, all the while murmuring soft comforts in your ear.

“I love you so much, Y/N. The stars could fall down around us and I would still love you. They could come for me tomorrow, torture me into oblivion, but I would still love you. I will always choose you and choose us. I know you’re frightened beyond belief, but please never forget that.”

Even with sobs coming anew at these words, you managed you choke out, “I love you so much, Sirius. I promise I’ll never forget, as long as you promise to never forget that I’ll always come for you, no matter what happens. I’ll rain hell on whoever tries to take you from me.”


	3. Grief has a Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unbearable news and the collapse of everything Y/n holds dear. then, a decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: death of loved ones. murder. panic. grief. feelings of abandonment. fear. major character death.
> 
> Originally posted to @breadqueen95 on Tumblr

**_I’ve seen dark before, but not like this_ **

**_This is cold, this is empty, this is numb_ **

**_The life I knew is over, the lights are out_ **

It was late in the night on October 31st.

Something was wrong, you could feel it deep in your bones. You hadn’t seen Sirius for hours, even though he said he’d be back this afternoon. It was hard to keep promises like that, but he always tried to send word when he could. It was so damn hard being cut off from everyone like this, no way to check in on anyone…

It was just over a week since the Fidelius Charm had been cast. You had felt lighter this week, a feeling of comfort settling over you. For so long now, you hadn’t been able to guarantee the safety of any of your friends. Now, with this charm in place, it felt like you could finally breathe again. You didn’t know how the others were faring, but you could at least count on the safety of the Potters. Even though you hadn’t been able to talk to James or Lily, or even Albus, you had faith it would work. It had to; you couldn’t even begin to imagine a world without Lily, James, or little Harry.

But something was wrong, so _so_ wrong. It was like that comfortable feeling had been ripped from you, torn to shreds right in your face. The thing was, you couldn’t even explain what felt so wrong, only the absence of Sirius and a sinking feeling in your gut.

Not for much longer, though.

The door slammed open, and Sirius rushed in. He looked wild with fear, rage, and shock, somehow all occurring on his face at once.

“Sirius?” you asked, nearly shouting with surprise. He had always been so calm and collected, almost never revealing the turmoil inside. And even when he did, it never looked like this. It was terrifying. You went to him, trying to gather his hands in yours, flinching at their icy cold temperature. He ripped them away from you, continuing his mad pacing.

“They’re dead,” he muttered, eyes unfocused, “y/n, they’re dead.”

“Who’s dead?” you whispered, “Sirius, who’s dead?!” His grey eyes still wild and searching, Sirius ran his hands over his face and through his hair over and over again. You knew he was beginning to panic. Trying to ignore the cold trickle of dread that began to settle over you, you walked over to him again and firmly placed your hands over his face, turning him to look at you. He tried to keep moving, but you wouldn’t let him this time. That sinking feeling inside began to feel like a boulder, dragging you down into sure despair. The blow was coming, all you could do was prepare for it.

“Sirius, darling, who is it? Who’s dead?” You already knew the answer, but you had to hear him say it. Hearing it would make it real.

“James and Lily,” he whispered, nearly silent. “He found them; they’re gone. I was too late.” A cold feeling washed over your entire being, dragging any feeling of happiness or joy you had left away with it. You dropped your hands from Sirius’ face, going instead to pull at your hair. Feelings of shock, terrible grief and sadness, and absolute fury tore through you all at once.

It was your turn to lose it.

You felt your knees buckle as an unearthly wail forced its way from your throat. Lily, James, Harry…The family who deserved happiness the most, who deserved peace, the very best of you…

Lily; passionate, unyielding, kind hearted Lily…Your best friend in the entire world.

James; the most selfless person you would ever know, and perhaps the funniest.

Harry; sweet baby Harry, gone before he even had a chance to live.

All taken in a fit of selfishness and evil.

You felt Sirius’ strong arms wrap around you, pulling you into his chest. You could feel his body shaking with harsh sobs as you clung to each other. You had lost people in this war, there had been unimaginable darkness…but nothing, _nothing_ had ever felt like this.

“What the fuck _happened_ ,” you choked out, “I thought the charm would protect them!”

“It’s my fault, y/n,” Sirius wept, “I’m sorry, _I’m so fucking sorry_.” You held each other, just sobbing. He had been your anchor through this entire ordeal and holding onto him was the only thing keeping your sanity from completely evaporating. Even with his pain as palpable as yours, he was still _here._ You hadn’t lost him yet. You felt your world crumble around the both of you for what felt like hours. In reality, it hadn’t been long at all. But grief…grief has a way of stretching time into a torturous thing.

He stood up suddenly, and you practically fell backward from his sudden movement. You watched, shocked into silence, as he moved to grab his wand from where it had fallen when he stormed in not too long ago. Without your anchor, you felt yourself slipping. You knew Sirius better than anyone, and the way he was moving…it was like he was on a mission, ready to rip and tear into anything that crossed him.

“Sirius…what are you doing?” you asked, scared to know. He didn’t answer, just shrugging his jacket on. He went to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face, rubbing his eyes. When he looked back up, it was with determination and undeniable rage on his features.

“Baby, please, just talk to me,” you begged, terrified at what he was evolving into right in front of you.

“I need to go do something,” he said darkly, “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.” He hadn’t even looked at you yet.

“Sirius, look at me, please,” you pleaded, “what’s going on? What aren’t you telling me?” He looked up at you with that, grey eyes staring into your y/e/c ones. There was some emotion raging in them, darkening them until they looked almost black. Was that…guilt?

“I promise I’ll explain everything when I’m back, sweetheart,” he said. He looked between you and the door, seemingly making his mind up about something, before rushing over to you and kissing you fiercely. Sirius ran out of the door after that, nearly slamming it behind him.

With that slam, that loud finality, it felt like you were about to lose him too.

In the silence of your flat, the grief and unbearable sadness finally settled over you. You sank down onto the cheap linoleum floor, weeping until you could feel your very soul shattering.

* * *

**_This grief has a gravity, it pulls me down_ **

**_But a tiny voice whispers in my mind_ **

**_“You are lost, hope is gone, but you must go on_ **

**_And do the next right thing”_ **

You had been curled up on the floor of your kitchen for hours. The sky had begun to lighten on November 1st, the first day where the Potters weren’t in the world. It seemed so much darker, bleaker, without them.

Sirius had yet to come back. Once again, you were waiting for him to come home to you with a feeling of trepidation. You were terrified, unsure as to what he had planned to do. Did he plan on confronting Voldemort himself? Fight any Death Eater he could find? Fight Dumbledore for promising this would work when it hadn’t?

The last time you had waited like this was just last night. That last time, the Potters had died.

Your grief was threatening to overwhelm you. You didn’t know which way was up, let alone what to do or how to handle it. You knew you should’ve stopped Sirius from storming out of your apartment, and that you should go after him now, but you didn’t even know where to start. All you could think about was how everyone had been taken from you, or they had willingly left. Who would stay for you? Who could you rely on?

The sound of the front door opening jerked you out of your thoughts. Gripping the handle of your wand, you quickly stood and faced whoever had come in. You hoped it was Sirius but knew it could possibly be Death Eaters coming to finish you off. They had already found the Potters, who’s to say what they couldn’t do? What sorts of wards they couldn’t get through?

Instead, you faced a grim faced Albus Dumbledore.

It was an odd sight, really. In resplendent maroon robes, long grey beard shining in the early morning light, and…standing next to your shitty refrigerator.

“Professor…” You began, but words failed you as tears began to stream down your face again.

“I assume, given your face, that you already know about James and Lily,” he said grimly.

“What happened?” you demanded. “You promised this would work, that this would protect them.” The old you would have never spoken to Albus Dumbledore like this, regarding him as a god amongst wizards. But the rage and loss you felt…it was unbearable.

“The charm did work, my dear,” he said quietly, slowly walking closer to you, “James and Lily put their faith in the wrong person.”

If the world had turned upside down with the death of your friends, this was like the world had exploded.

“The…the wrong person?” You whispered. The words were barely audible.

“Y/n, it was Sirius. He was the Secret Keeper; he was the only one who could have given their location over to Voldemort.”

_No._

“No…NO.” You screamed. “There’s no way, he would _never_ …he _could_ never…James was his best friend, he was like his brother! You’re wrong!”

Even as you raged at him, your former headmaster remained the picture of calm.

“I’m not wrong, y/n,” he murmured, “Sirius betrayed them, he betrayed all of us.”

Logically, you knew this was probably true. James and Lily had chosen Sirius to be their Secret Keeper, there was really no other option. But Sirius, the Sirius you knew and loved so well, he would never commit such a heinous crime. He loved James beyond all reason. He was why Sirius had been able to escape his family and have some semblance of a childhood. In fact, the only person Sirius loved more than James was you.

And he would never betray you like this. You, James, Lily, or Harry. _His family._

You vaguely felt your hands curl into tight fists at your side, holding your wand in a vice grip. 

“You’ve known Sirius since he was 11, you knew what kind of awful family he had. The way they would force their blood purist beliefs on him…and you honestly think he would go back to that? That he would give up the first person to love and accept him wholly?”

Instead of answering, Dumbledore just asked “Do you know where he is?” He was the picture of perfect composure. _The audacity._

“Y/n, where is he?” Dumbledore asked calmly.

“You mean you don’t know where he is?” You asked, teeth clenched in your mouth.

“No. Hagrid found him in the ruins of the house as he found Harry. He was going to take him, but Hagrid followed my instructions and brought him to his Aunt’s.”

That caught your attention, stopping your whirlwind of thoughts in its tracks.

“Harry…Harry is alive?”

“Harry lives, yes.” You felt your body relax a little, but felt determination settle in. Harry was alive, your godson lived even though his parents were murdered.

“There is information we need to go over—” Dumbledore began, but you cut him off.

“I need to be off now, Albus,” you quipped, using his first name for the first time. You couldn’t find it in yourself to care. This was the first time this morning he seemed caught off guard.

“What do you mean to do? You can’t go get Harry, you need to know—”

“Oh I’ll be getting Harry eventually, but right now there’s someone I need to find.” You brushed past Dumbledore, still in your clothes from the day before, wand clenched tightly in your fist. Thankfully, Albus didn’t try to stop you. You walked right into the street and disapparated.

Sirius didn’t do this. You would prove it.


End file.
